An electrostatic discharge (ESD) device in an integrated circuit may provide from both positive and negative voltage events. It may be desirable for the ESD device to be capable of shunting a large current in an ESD event, and also be capable of providing in a sustained ESD event without current crowding. Providing these capabilities while maintaining a desired size of the ESD device may be problematic.